Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/LVI
Pamiętam, że była to godzina piąta po południu; pogodny, słoneczny dzień zimowy miał się ku końcowi, ale w obszernym salonie, o kilku wielkich oknach, widno było jeszcze. I gwarno tam było także, bo orszak przyślubny, złożony z kilkudziesięciu osób, już się był zebrał. Tu siedziało grono poważnych kobiet; tam liczne koło mężczyzn ubranych w czarne fraki i śnieżne krawaty gwarzyło półgłosem; tam znowu pstrzyły się różnofarbne suknie drużek, przyjaciółek, z biciem serca i wzruszeniem na twarzy wyglądających wejścia panny młodej, którą dopiero strojono do ślubu. W białej sukni, zdobnej w kwiaty i koronki, w wianeczku z drobnych róż, włożonym na włosy długimi lokami opływające ramiona, w pięknym naszyjniku z pereł na szyi, stałam pomiędzy towarzyszkami zdjęta niewysłowionym wzruszeniem. Pierwszy to raz w życiu znajdowałam się obecna przy poważnej, przenikającej uroczystości ślubnej. Wszyscy rozmawiali półgłosem i często rzucali spojrzenia na drzwi wiodące do pokoju panny młodej; chwilami dochodził z ulicy odgłos niecierpliwego rżenia koni u licznych, stojących przed bramą, powozów; od chwili do chwili także lokaj, ubrany w czarny frak ze srebrnymi ozdobami, stawał na progu salonu i wymówieniem jakiego imienia oznajmiał przybycie nowego gościa. — Zdaje mi się, że nikogo już nie brakuje — rzekła do mnie z cicha Emilka — na wieczornej zabawie daleko więcej będzie osób, ale do asystencji przy ślubnej mama zaprosiła albo tylko najbliższych krewnych i znajomych, albo osoby, o których sądziła, że uświetnią orszak swą obecnością... Zaledwie Emilka wymówiła te wyrazy, gdy w progu pojawił się znowu lokaj i podniesionym głosem, wymówił: — Pan hrabia Witold Z. Zdawało się, że dźwięk tego starożytnego, pełnego chwały nazwiska czarodziejsko na obecnych oddziałał. Nagle milczenie zaległo salon, wszystkie rozmowy ustały, rozpoczęte słowa niedopowiedziane skonały na ustach, wszystkie oczy obróciły się ku drzwiom schodowym. Mnie nazwisko to ugodziło w samo serce, duszę całą skupiłam w oczy i patrzyłam na wchodzącego. Po raz drugi widziałam go w życiu i po raz drugi powiedziałam sobie, że był brzydki prawie i bardzo piękny zarazem. Z nieregularnych rysów jego postaci, która bynajmniej klasycznych nie posiadała kształtów, tryskała zdrowa, rozumna siła fizyczna i moralna. Nic miękkiego, nic wypieszczonego, nic przybranego i przyczepionego; ani wykwintnej maniery i harmonijnych gestów pana Agenora, ani kobiecej miękkości rysów i cery pana Lubomira, ani zuchwałych spojrzeń i marzących uśmiechów pogromcy serc, pana Aleksandra — a tylko prostota, taka prostota, jakiej u nikogo dotąd nie widziałam, cechowała tego hrabiego o wiekopomnym imieniu, tego milionera, o milionach odziedziczonych po przodkach i zarazem własną zdobytych pracą. A jednak głowę niósł wysoko; na wielkim, w nieregularne wypukłości wyrzeźbionym jego czole duma leżała, ale piękna, pociągająca duma, nie o mitrze hrabiowskiej i milionowych dobrach mówiąca, ale o godności człowieczej i obywatelskiej, o posłannictwie, jakie spoczęło na głowie potomka wielkich mężów. Był dziwnie, nieskończenie niepodobny do mężczyzn, którzy zapełniali salon. Między nimi a nim zdawała się leżeć granica dwóch odrębnych światów. Wielu z nich miało słuszniejszy wzrost, piękniejsze rysy, klasyczniejszej kształty postaci, a jednak wyglądali wobec niego mali i pospolici. Przeszedł salon, powitał gospodynię domu i otaczające ją panie i wymówił kilka frazesów. Głos jego był czysty i świeży, ale nie pieszczony i modulowany — czuć w nim było mężczyznę i pierś siły męskiej pełną. Stałam blisko i słyszałam, co powiedział. Były to potoczne i proste słowa o podróży przebytej ze wsi do miasta, o stanie dróg, a zdaje mi się i o pogodzie nawet. W podobnej okoliczności pan Agenor rozsypałby cały rój komplementów i dowcipów, pan Lubomir nie omieszkałby wygłosić szumnej i kwiecistej tyrady; hrabia Witold mówił o podróży swej i o stopniu temperatury jak zwyczajny, najzwyczajniejszy śmiertelnik. Potem obrócił się ku mężczyznom, którzy wszyscy z uprzejmym i więcej nawet niż uprzejmym pośpiechem podawali mu ręce, i wmieszał się do ich grona. Tymczasem otworzyły się drzwi bocznych pokojów i wsparta na ramieniu brata weszła panna młoda w śnieżnym ślubnym stroju. Jednocześnie trzy druhny, to jest Emilka, Zosia i ja, wzięłyśmy każda jedną tacę, pełną mirtowych wczoraj uwitych bukiecików i przechodząc od jednego z panów do drugiego przypinałyśmy każdemu z nich do fraka po jednej z zielonych wiązanek. Panowie kłaniali się i dziękowali, zewsząd sypały się żarty i wesołe śmiechy. Dwaj czy trzej młodzi ludzie, których udarowałam wiązankami, już mię więcej nie opuścili i krok w krok postępowali za mną wywołując usilnie zwykłą, żartobliwą a pustą słów szermierkę. Orszak ten, który w innym czasie nic by dla mnie nie miał przykrego, a może by nawet i w najlepszy wprowadził humor, w tej chwili był mi prawie niemiłym. Nie patrzyłam na hrabiego Witolda, ale z pomocą tego ukośnego, że tak wyrażę się, podwójnego wzroku, jakiego używają dobrze wychowane panny, którym zwyczaj wzbrania prosto i otwarcie patrzeć na wszystko i wszystkich, widziałam dobrze, iż stał on niedaleko, z ręką opartą o fortepian, w rzędzie mężczyzn, których obdarzałam kwieciem weselnym. Każdy krok zbliżał mię ku hrabiemu Witoldowi, nie mogłam go ominąć i pragnęłam zbliżyć się do niego, a zarazem zdejmowała mię nieśmiałość, nieśmiałość dziwna we mnie, tak przyzwyczajonej już do spotykania obcych a różnych ludzi, tak wprawnej w światowe znalezienie się i obejście. A przy tym natrętni asystenci gniewali mię i niecierpliwili; zdawało mi się, że przy ich płytkich komplementach i pospolitej rozmowie wyglądam sama płytko jakoś i pospolicie. Wszakże trzech już z kolei panów zostaje, których mam obdarzyć wiązanką... dwóch... jeden już tylko i oto przychodzi kolej na hrabiego Witolda, który stoi z ręką opartą o fortepian i czuję, czuję, że patrzy na mnie.... Nie rumieniłam się jednak, owszem, zdaje mi się, że musiałam zblednąć trochę. Szepnęłam po cichu Helence, aby potrzymała moją tacę i z zieloną wiązanką w ręku przystąpiłam do hrabiego Witolda. — Sądziłem — wyrzekł z ukłonem — że pani ominiesz mię i że nie zechcesz przystroić mego ubrania w ślubny symbol... Usłyszawszy te słowa, zwrócone dla mnie, podniosłam oczy i na tej szlachetnej, rozumnej twarzy, którą od tak dawna nosiłam wyrytą w mej pamięci, zobaczyłam uśmiech tak otwarty, prosty, życzliwy, że objawiły się w nim całe skarby łagodności i dobroci. Poczułam wzruszenie całkiem niepodobne do tych, jakim podlegałam dotąd, bo wewnętrzne, prosto z serca płynące, podobne do czci, jaką się oddaje czemuś wielkiemu, do przeczucia, co podnosi rożek tajemniczej zasłony, za którą przyszłość się kryje, do sympatii, która bezwiednie pociąga nas tam, gdzie czujemy szczęście nasze... Obawa i nieśmiałość odstąpiły mię, nie spuściłam oczu z twarzy hrabiego Witolda i odrzekłam: — Ja bym panu nie tylko wiązankę mirtu, ale jeszcze i gałązkę wawrzynu ofiarować pragnęła! — Wawrzynu! — powtórzył hrabia Witold ze swoim otwartym, dobrym uśmiechem — na wawrzyny zasłużyć potrzeba! — Pan je zdobędziesz! — zawołałam — wszak przodkowie pana nosili je na czołach... Urwałam nagle i przelękłam się własnych wyrazów. Myśl mi przemknęła po głowie, że rozmowa, jaką zaczęłam z hrabią Witoldem, była niestosowną, niedorzeczną, naiwną, jakby pensjonarki jakiej. I poczułam, że rumienię się po uszy, i tak się zmieszałam, przelękłam i zasmuciłam, że sama już nie wiedziałam, czy mam odejść, czy pozostać, czy mówić dalej, czy milczeć. Z położenia tego wyrwał mię wielki ruch, jaki się zrobił w salonie. Gospodyni domu, wsparta na ramieniu syna, rozpoczynała orszak par, które wychodziły z salonu, aby udać się do czekających u bramy powozów. Wzrok mój, jakby niepojętym jakimś magnetyzmem wiedziony, podniósł się znowu na hrabiego Witolda: stał niedaleko pomiędzy kilku innymi mężczyznami i patrzył na mnie z rodzajem zdziwienia i zajęcia. Kiedy spojrzenia nasze spotkały się, uczynił taki ruch, jakby chciał podać mi ramię, ale w tejże samej chwili znalazłam się w istotnym oblężeniu. Panowie Julian, Ignacy, Alfred, Aleksander i inni tego rodzaju niewolnicy, ciągnący zwyczajnie tryumfalny mój rydwan, otoczyli mię ze wszech stron, z pośpiechem ofiarowując mi swe usługi. Hrabia Witold, który był już uczynił ku mnie parę kroków, cofnął się i podał ramię pierwszej lepszej blisko niego stojącej pannie. Ja zaś poszłam w parze z odprawionym a niezrażonym moim konkurentem, panem Aleksandrem, smutna jakoś i niezadowolniona. Znowu mi się wydało, że w tym płytkim i pospolitym otoczeniu moich niewolników, to jest pseudoadoratorów, wyglądałam sama płytko i pospolicie. Zmrok zaczynał zapadać, gdy powozy nasze stanęły przed bramą buchającego od jarzących świateł kościoła. Liczne tłumy ciekawych, które go zalegały, rozstąpiły się, tworząc pośrodku dla weselnego orszaku przejście o ścianach żyjących, ruszających się, szepczących, udiamentowanych szeroko rozwartymi i błyszczącymi ciekawością oczami. Pomiędzy tymi dwoma żywymi ścianami przesuwały się z szelestem bogate suknie, o długich atłasowych i aksamitnych ogonach, przykryte do połowy sobolami i gronostajami, wytworne fraki panów, błyskały białe ich krawaty i rękawiczki, unosiły się głowy młodych dziewic, strojne w warkocze, loki i kwiaty. A lud patrzył coraz ciekawiej na tę wystawę bogactwa i blasku, zdawał się oddech tłumić w sobie, aby lepiej widzieć wszystkie szczegóły, i tylko gdzieniegdzie szemrały szepty zachwycenia i wyciągały się ręce wskazując pobliskim oczom najpiękniejszą z dziewic, najwynioślejszego z panów, najstrojniejszą z matron. Na stopniach ołtarza, w pontyfikalnym stroju i liczną otoczony asystencją, stał jeden z miejscowych dygnitarzy kościelnych i rozpoczął ceremonię ślubnego obrządku. Panna młoda stała blada i niema pod swym przejrzystym śnieżnym woalem, oczy miała suche, niezwykłym ogniem niepokoju płonące, usta bez koloru prawie, mało różniące się bladością od reszty twarzy. Za to pan młody pąsowy był jak piwonia, czoło nawet całe powleczone miał szkarłatem. Z tym zbytecznym rumieńcem i zwykłą swą niezgrabną postacią byłby śmiesznym nieledwie; ale oczy jego, zazwyczaj tak blade i nie znaczące, paliły się teraz miłym jakimś, poczciwym blaskiem. Wymawiając słowa przysięgi pewnym i stanowczym głosem, patrzył w ołtarz z przejęciem się i uczuciem prawdziwej pobożności. Znać było, że człowiek ten całym swym prostaczym i nieokrzesanym, ale poczciwym sercem wierzył i kochał. W czasie ceremonii między osobami, składającymi orszak, zawiązywały się ciche rozmowy, krzyżowały się spojrzenia i uśmiechy, kiedy niekiedy wybuchał nawet głośniejszy, choć wnet przyzwoitością i poszanowaniem dla miejsca stłumiony, chichot. Strojne głowy dziewic falowały niby łan zasiany kwiatami, pochylały się ku sobie i szeptały. Młodzi panowie lornetowali i przesyłali sobie wzajem znaczące uśmiechy, starsi zamieniali z sobą po cichu różne uwagi. A między tym roztargnionym, rozbawionym gronem ludzi, którzy u stóp ołtarza nawet i na widok uroczystego i stanowczego jak śmierć obrzędu nie byli zdolni skupić swego ducha i o zabawie zapomnieć, ja tylko stałam niema, przejęta, rozmodlona w głębi serca o szczęście młodej towarzyszki, wzruszona aż do dna duszy tym aktem, którego dokonywanie się pierwszy raz widziałam, a który stał teraz przed mymi oczami, straszny wymawianą przysięgą, cudowny wiekuistym dwojga serc połączeniem, przenikający głęboką pieśnią organów, groźny obliczem Boga, promieniejącym z ołtarza... Nie byłam w stanie ani uśmiechnąć się, ani słowa wyrzec do nikogo i patrząc wkoło siebie, w tajnię serca mego myślałam, że nie chciałabym, gdy przyjdzie dla mnie podobna chwila, stanąć u ołtarza z wybranym moim pośród tylu uśmiechów, szeptów, bogatych strojów i ciekawych oczu. Wolałabym, o! stokroć wolałabym, gdyby ślubny mój obrządek odbywał się w cichym jakim, małym i potulnym kościółku; abym, wymawiając słowa wiekuistej przysięgi, widziała tylko obok siebie błogosławione twarze rodziców i zamglony wzruszeniem wzrok najlepszej przyjaciółki; aby żadne szepty ust obcych ani szelesty sukien, na wystawę włożonych, nie tłumiły pieśni poważnej, którą na czoła nasze zlewać będą z góry akordy organów; aby gdy wyjdziem z kościoła, tylko słońce pogodne spojrzało na radość naszą i pozdrowiło nas na długą drogę szczęścia i walk wspólnych... Tak marzyłam i mimowolnie podniosłam wzrok zamglony wilgocią. Naprzeciw mnie, po drugiej stronie ołtarza, stał hrabia Witold, niemy, także zamyślony. On także nie śmiał się i nie rozmawiał, oczy trzymał utkwione w ziemię, a na spokojnej twarzy jego, pobladłej nieco w tej chwili, przesuwały się zadumy dojrzałego człowieka i marzenia młodzieńca o duszy głębokiej jak dno morskie. Widząc to zapytałam siebie w duchu: "Dlaczego w tym licznym zebraniu dwoje nas tylko było z milczącymi usty i zamyślonymi czołami? Dlaczego gdy wszyscy koło nas śmieli się, żartowali i u stopni ołtarza nawet szukali dla siebie zabawy i wesołości, on i ja tylko staliśmy pogrążeni w zadumie, marzeniu, cichej wewnętrznej modlitwie? Czyliż tak podobni byliśmy do siebie? czy pragnienia serc i porywy umysłów do jednego, wspólnego wiodły nas ideału?" Znowu przeczucie jakieś tajemnicze i niewyraźne podniosło przede mną rożek zasłony, przyszłość mą kryjącej, i radością zastukało do serca. Podniesionym i uroczystym głosem kapłan wymówił ostatnie słowa obrzędu, na chórze wyborna muzyka zabrzmiała radosnym hymnem Veni Creator, a lud rozstąpił się znowu, robiąc drogę dla przejścia świetnemu orszakowi. Gwiazdy iskrzyły się złocisto na ciemnym sklepieniu zimowego nieba, śnieg skrzypiał pod licznymi tłoczącymi go stopami, gdy przed wrota kościelne zatoczyła się śliczna, kosztowna, cała oblana światłem licznych latarni i błyszcząca od brązów kareta. Do niej wsiedli państwo młodzi, a para pysznych rosłych siwków, rżąc i krzesząc iskry kopytami, porwała ich z miejsca, przy ogólnym uwielbieniu zgromadzonych widzów. — Co za powóz! co za konie! jaka liberia! — szeptano w tłumie. — Pan młody bardzo bogaty być musi! szczęśliwa panna młoda! — A jaki orszak weselny! ile tu karet! patrzcie: sześć, ośm, dziesięć!! a drugie tyle koczów! Wspaniałe wesele! szczęśliwi państwo młodzi! Śród tych i tym podobnych szeptów wsiedliśmy wszyscy do powozów, które z ogłuszającym turkotem kół i oślepiającym migotaniem latarni ruszyły w ulicę. W salonach oświetlonych rzęsiście grzmiała już wyborna orkiestra. W godzinę po powrocie naszym z kościoła zabawa, ożywiona mnóstwem nowo przybyłych osób, wrzała już i huczała na dobre. Bawiono się; ja się nie bawiłam, lubo tańczyłam więcej od innych. W walcu i w mazurze, w kadrylu i polce, rozmawiając z roztargnieniem i machinalnie uśmiechając się do otaczających mię osób, szukałam ciągle, szukałam nieustannie oczami jednej twarzy, jednej męskiej postaci. I spostrzegałam ją, ale zawsze z daleka tylko. Hrabia Witold nie tańczył, a ja tańczyłam szalenie, nieustannie, porywano mię, zapraszano do wszystkich tańców, jakie były i być mogą, otaczano coraz liczniej i coraz więcej, coraz więcej przez to oddalano od jedynego w towarzystwie człowieka, do którego zbliżyć się, z którym rozmawiać pragnęłam. Widziałam, jak wzrok jego ze spokojnym zamyśleniem przesuwał się po tym kipiącym zabawą, błyszczącym barwami i klejnotami, głośnym, rozbawionym, bezpamiętnym kole i jak pomijał twarz moją, obracającą się za nim niby słonecznik za słońcem, ani rozróżniając ją od tego mozaikowego, kameleonowego tła, śród którego zacierała się i nikła. A jednak, mój Boże! ja tak pragnęłam, tak bardzo pragnęłam, aby on na mnie, wyłącznie na mnie spojrzał tymi pogodnymi, rozumnymi swymi oczami, które jeszcze wówczas, kiedyś, na pierwszym balu, na jakim w życiu mym byłam, w cienistym parku mojej babki wlały w moją strwożoną duszę pociechę i uspokojenie! Widziałam, jak rozmawiał z rozmaitymi osobami, tak jak on nie należącymi do tanecznego koła; jak przechadzał się po przyległym salonie, otoczony gronem mężczyzn, którzy wyraźnie szukali go i pragnęli popisać się swoją z nim znajomością; jak stawał na progu sali, w której tańczono, i patrzył na wir walca lub mazurowe podskoki, ale ani razu, ani razu nie wyróżnił mię śród tłumu. Oczy jego, które z zajęciem na mnie spoczęły wtedy, gdy, obdarzając go wiązanką mirtową, wymówiłam bez rozwagi kilka słów, co mi się prosto z duszy wymknęły, teraz gdy w tańcu rozwijałam wszystkie me wdzięki, gdy rumieniec gorączkowego życia rozpalał mi policzki, gdy od jednego do drugiego przechodząc tancerza w szalonym walcu lub wdzięcznym kadrylu ukazywałam całą dystynkcję ruchów, tak powszechnie we mnie chwaloną, teraz kiedy sama czułam się piękną, wielbioną, ściągającą na siebie mnóstwo zachwyconych spojrzeń; teraz te oczy jego ślizgały się po mojej twarzy i sukni tak obojętnie jak po wszystkich innych twarzach i sukniach, tak przelotnie, jak gdyby widziały we mnie tylko cząstkę obrazu, na który patrzyły dla rozrywki, drobny kamyczek w mozaice, tworzącej piękny dla oka, lecz martwy dla myśli bukiet. Kilka razy w mazurze taki zwrot nadałam tańcowi, aby jak najbliżej przebiec koło hrabiego Witolda; ale gdy tylko czułam się już blisko niego, brakowało mi śmiałości, aby nań spojrzeć, i spuszczałam oczy. Raz tylko je podniosłam i ujrzałam, że wtedy, gdy tuż koło niego przebiegałam lekkim, mazurowym taktem, gdy suknia moja niemal go dotknęła, on, zajęty rozmową z innym jakimś mężczyzną, obejrzał się za mną tak zupełnie jak człowiek, około którego frunął drobny motyl, i zaraz wzrok obojętny przeniósł na inną niedaleko przebiegającą parę. Poczułam ból w sercu i rodzaj przykrego upokorzenia. Gdy tak się ze mną działo, pomiędzy towarzystwem, jak zwykle na podobnych tłumnych i licznych zebraniach, zawiązywały się znajomości, przyjaźnie, sympatie, powstawały projekta, krzyżowały się miłe i przykre wrażenia. W krótkim przestanku pomiędzy jednym tańcem a drugim Helenka usiadła przy mnie. — Czy dobrze bawisz się dziś, Wacławo? — spytała. — Niezupełnie — odpowiedziałam z pewnym gorzkim poczuciem, które daremnie siliłam się pokryć, i nie spuszczając oka z hrabiego Witolda, który patrzył w stronę, w której siedziałam, ale nie na mnie, lecz na wiszące nade mną i wyobrażające jakąś dziejową scenę piękne malowidło. Helenka spojrzała w kierunku moich oczu. — A! — wyrzekła z cicha — czy tak? Więc bardzo ci się podobała ta gwiazda pierwszej wielkości, wedle wczorajszego powiedzenia Zeni? Spojrzałam z niezadowoleniem na przenikliwą towarzyszkę. — Moja droga — rzekłam — jesteś jasnowidzącą, czytasz w myślach ludzkich! — Twoje myśli łatwo z twych oczu wyczytać — odpowiedziała Helenka. — I ciekawam, cóżeś z nich wyczytała? — Smutne dla ciebie rzeczy, moja Wacławo — wyrzekła Helenka, która nagle spoważniała — wszakże nie pora na balu, a do tego na weselu, prawić o smutnych rzeczach. Więc powiem ci krótko, ale węzłowato: nie przypatruj się nazbyt człowiekowi, który raz postawiony na piedestale, już więcej go nie opuści, bo on na ciebie i uwagi nie zwróci, a ty wyekspensujesz na próżno westchnienia swe i marzenia, a w najgorszym razie jeszcze i suchot dostaniesz. Oto moja rada. W tej chwili zaczęto grać polkę i w mgnieniu oka byłyśmy otoczone zapraszającymi nas tancerzami. Powstałyśmy obie, ale ja zatrzymałam jeszcze na chwilę rękę Helenki i spiesznie szepnęłam jej na ucho: — Powiedzże mi, ty wszystkowiedząca istoto, dlaczego on na mnie i uwagi zwrócić nie może? Helenka pochyliła się i również cicho odszepnęła: — Bo tak jak my wszystkie wyglądasz na śliczniutką, zgrabniutką, wystrojoną lalkę, a jego, o ile mi się zdaje, lalki nie zajmują! Po tych szybko zamienionych słowach puściłyśmy się w taniec. O mój Boże! czyliż ludzie uwierzą w to, że piękna, młoda, admirowana panna tańczyć może skoczną polkę z tłumem bolących myśli, cisnącym się do. jej uwieńczonego kwiatami czoła, z sercem zamierającym z żalu i upokorzenia pod stanikiem z atłasu i koronek? Zmęczona tańcem, z wielkim trudem wydobyłam się z koła młodych mężczyzn, którzy mię otaczali, i dla wypoczynku siadłam nieco na stronie, w samych prawie drzwiach prowadzących do przyległego gabinetu. Tuż prawie za mymi plecami rozmawiano. — Mój drogi — mówił głos kobiecy, w którym poznałam głos Zosi — mój drogi, dlaczego ustawicznie mię prosisz, abym tańczyła z nim i była dla niego grzeczną? On mi się tak nie podoba. — Ależ to taki porządny człowiek, moja Zosiu — odpowiedział inny głos męski, a dobrze mi też znajomy — a przy tym wiem z pewnością, że zakochał się w tobie szalenie. Zdawało mi się, że Zosia westchnęła cicho. — To mię nic nie obchodzi, Lubomirze! — szepnęła. — Jak to! — zawołał brat — nie obchodzi cię to, ze zraniłaś czyjeś serce? że zatrułaś komuś spokojność, że ktoś ściga cię nieustannie wzrokiem pełnym miłości... — Ależ ja tego wszystkiego nie widzę, mój Lubomirze — zaprotestowała Zosia głosem, w którym była zwykła jej od pewnego czasu bierność i apatia. — Nie widzisz! — oburzył się brat — ale ja widzę i żałuję go z całego serca, i dla twego własnego szczęścia pragnę, abyś porzuciła tę, daruj mi, że tak powiem, występną obojętność na cierpienia cudze, a była bardziej uprzejmą dla człowieka, który ze wszech miar zasługuje na twoje względy!... Pałałam ciekawością dowiedzieć się, kto był ten, czyją apologię z takim zapałem wygłaszał przed siostrą pan Lubomir. — I czegoż na koniec chcesz ode mnie, Lubomirze? — wymówiła po chwili milczenia Zosia, słabym swoim i zmęczonym głosem. — Widziałem, że parę razy odmówiłaś mu ręki do tańca; chcę więc, abyś teraz z nim tańczyła — odpowiedział brat. — Wiesz dobrze, Lubomirze, że zrobię zawsze wszystko, co może tobie sprawić przyjemność; ale czyliż pójdę sama go szukać i zapraszać do tańca? — Któż o tym mówi! — zawołał brat — ja ci go zaraz przyprowadzę, czy dobrze? — Jak chcesz — obojętnym tonem odpowiedziała Zosia, a jednocześnie zza portiery wysunął się pan Lubomir i postąpiwszy kilka kroków rozglądał się po sali. Śledziłam go spojrzeniem, bo niezmiernie byłam ciekawa, kogo też tak energiczną okrywa protekcją. Ale jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy pan Lubomir skierował kroki swe w stronę, w której stał pan Henryk S., i wziąwszy go pod ramię, z uprzejmym uśmiechem powiódł do siostry. Pan Henryk więc to był tym porządnym człowiekiem, szalenie rozkochanym w Zosi, któremu ona zraniła serce, odebrała spokojność, który ją ścigał oczami pełnymi miłości itd., itd. "O, deklamator! — pomyślałam — o, czuły brat i bohaterski rycerz cnoty, który sławi przed siostrą takiego, jak pan Henryk, człowieka, i stara się ku niemu skłonić jej serce, dlatego zapewne, że... to dobra partia!" Zosia z martwym wzrokiem, z apatią na twarzy, zwieszona na ramieniu pana Henryka, tańczyła polkę. Lubomir stał w progu i patrząc na tańczącą parę melancholijnym gestem odrzucał sobie włosy znad czoła... Spojrzałam na niego prawie z pogardą. Czoło mi zaszło rumieńcem wstydu na myśl, że była chwila, w której zajmowałam się tym człowiekiem, w której poświęcałam mu marzenia moje, w której uwierzyłam w pozy jego i tyrady. W tej chwili poczułam, że ktoś mię wziął za rękę. Była to Helenka, która, zmęczona tańcem, usiadła przy mnie. — Spójrz! — rzekła po cichu i wachlarzem wskazała na drugi koniec salonu. Spojrzałam w kierunku jej wachlarza i zobaczyłam Zosię, która po tańcu usiadła obok swej wujenki. Blada, chuda, o surowej i dumnej twarzy opiekunka poprawiała pieszczotliwie jej włosy i mówiła coś do niej z żartobliwym wyrazem, niemiło odbijającym od ogólnej oschłości jej fizycznej. Za dwoma paniami stał wuj Zosi, otyły i marsowaty człowiek, i poufale trzymając pana Henryka za guzik od fraka rozmawiał z nim z niezmierną uprzejmością i ożywieniem. — Czy widzisz tę grupę? — szepnęła mi do ucha Helenka — oto brat, wuj i wujenka łapią bogatego pana Henryka na męża dla Zosi i kładą jej w głowę, że wyjść za niego powinna. On też niedaleki od tego, bo wie, że schwyci wcale piękny posążek... — Ależ to okropne! — zawołałam. — Jaka by też była z nich para! Zosia łagodna, poetyczna, marząca, on chciwy, bez serca egoista... — Tra la la! — zaśmiała się Helenka — ale Zosia ma siedmnasty rok, doświadczona niedawno boleść w dziecinną niemal rzuciła ją bierność, a pan Henryk bogaty... — Ona za niego nie pójdzie! — wyrzekłam z przekonaniem. Helenka pokiwała głową. — Moja droga — wymówiła — ona nie ma ani takiej energii jak ty i ja, ani takiego sprytu, ani takiego pragnienia ideału, ani takiej pobłażliwej, jak są nasze, matki. Ją namówią, zrobią z nią wpływami i prośbami wszystko, co zechcą, a brat będzie miał największy udział w tym morderstwie, bo Zosia kocha go i wierzy w jego zacność i prawość jak w Ewangelię... Zaledwie Helenka wymówiła te wyrazy, gdy mnie i ją pochwycono do tańca. Około północy umilkła orkiestra, a natomiast rozlały się po obszernej sali melodyjne tony skrzypiec z towarzyszeniem fortepianu. Rozpoczął się koncert mający urozmaicić i uświetnić zabawę. Lecz niestety! ani brzmiąca i głośna uwertura z Wilhelma Tella, ani słodkie i tęskne Marzenie Schumanna, jakkolwiek wcale dobrze wykonane, nie mogły w licznym a rozbawionym zgromadzeniu ogólnego sprawić milczenia. Słuchano widocznie przez grzeczność, ale co chwila w różnych stronach dawały się słyszeć szepty i śmiechy tłumione, a gdzieniegdzie ukazywały się fizjonomie przeciągnięte, znudzone i widocznie żałujące tańca. Śpiew lepsze miał nieco powodzenie; na koniec przyszła kolej na moją muzykę mającą zakończyć tę niezbyt pożądaną towarzystwu zabawę. Usiadłam przy fortepianie, a przy mnie stanęła Helenka, która podjęła się odwracać mi karty. Przede mną na pulpicie leżały moje dawne ulubione sonaty Beethovena, które długo zaniedbane spoczywały gdzieś na etażerce w pyle i zapomnieniu, a które jednak kierowana smakiem artystycznym i dawnym zamiłowaniem wybrałam była na dzisiejszy popis. Powiodłam wzrokiem po salonie. Kilkadziesiąt osób zwracało ku mnie ciekawe twarze i oczy. Kilkadziesiąt innych rozmawiało półgłosem w najlepsze, z lornetkami na oczach lub wachlarzami przy ustach. Ale mnie mało obchodziła uwaga jednych i lekceważenie innych; o kilkanaście kroków ode mnie oparty o róg fortepianu stał hrabia Witold; nie patrzył na mnie, ale z postawy i twarzy można było wyczytać, że z uwagą oczekiwał gry mojej. Uderzyłam pierwsze akordy, te wspaniałe, pełne akordy, podobne do wykutych z marmuru posągów lub do wołań wychodzących z wezbranej piersi olbrzyma. Jak echo nieśmiałe i dalekie odpowiedziało im kilka innych, cichszych i smętniej szych, a potem klawiatura cała, od najgłębszego basu do najwyższego wiolinu, odezwała się gamą tonów szybką, gorącą, zmienną, a jednak jednolitą, przepaścistą jakąś, pełną jęków, westchnień, śmiechu szeptów miłosnych, i pereł dźwięcznie uderzających się wzajem w wirze zawrotnym. Straciłam pamięć wszystkiego, co mię otaczało, duch mistrza w mgnieniu oka orzucił mię całą napowietrznym płaszczem melodii i ducha niego uniósł w wysoką krainę sztuki. Czułam bicia serca spieszne, gorące, tętna zapału pulsujące w skroniach, po głowie mojej przeciągały szlaki myśli promieniste, jak z gwiazd utkane, te szlaki, które w dziecinnych jeszcze witały mnie latach, a potem, szalonym bezporządkiem światowego życia odegnane, wracały razem z muzyką dawną, ukochaną, tak długo odepchniętą i zarzuconą... przez wzgląd na ludzi, co ją zrozumieć nie byli zdolni. Grałam i cała dusza moja przeszła w ręce, i ręce moje tonami, które wywoływały z klawiszów, opowiadały historię mojej duszy. Widziałam siebie dziewicą naiwną, wierzącą, wpółdzieckiem, ciekawym świata i jego radości; słyszałam głos świata tego w tajemniczych groźnych akordach basu, a tymczasem nuty wiolinu, ciche i podniosłe, snuły się jak marzenia młodego serca, jak modlitwa szeptana z trwogą i rozkoszą, jak miłość dla gwiazd i tego Boga, co króluje nad nimi. Nagle od strony basu huczą i suną się nuty złowieszcze jak grzmot przybywający z daleka, coraz większej nabierają mocy, biegną, dwoją się; przemieniają w dzikie i surowe akordy, jak stado orłów spuszcza się spod obłoków na gromadkę śnieżnych gołębi, tak spadają, na rzewną pieśń, porywając ją z sobą w odmęt burzy, gromów, błyskawic i tajemniczych, podziemnych, zda się; pieśni, co rytmem posępnym wydobywają się z samego dna harmonii, splątanej jak najdziksze fantazje, głębokiej jak przepaścisty duch mistrzatwórcy. I oto widzę, widzę, bo mi obraz ten na orlich skrzydłach swych przynosiły burzliwe tony basowe, widzę, jak wiara moja leży rozbita, ze skrwawioną piersią, niby gołąbka zraniona, jak modlitwa moja ucieka ode mnie pod niebo, na które patrzyć zapomniałam, jak miłości moje, bledziuchne niby kwiaty sztuczne, jedna po drugiej chylą się do mogiły... Oderwałam na chwilę ręce od klawiszów, bo skończyła się pierwsza część wielkiej sonaty; druga zaczynała się od pieśni przeciągłej, monotonnej, podobnej do skargi zmęczonego serca. Każda nuta zdawała się tam być łzą, spadającą z oka, żalem spieczonego... czułam łzy, z wolna wzbiera— jące w mej piersi... A potem przyszły akordy nagłe, potężne, szerokie jak obudzenie się ducha ze snu zmęczenia i słabości, jak niespokojne, pełne pragnień i obaw pytania, rzucone w twarz światu, pod nogi temu życiu, co w łzach się kąpało... I razem z akordami tymi duch mój zapytywał: "Kędy podziała się jego pierwotna, dziewicza wiara i niewinność? Jakie wichry porwały i rozniosły marzenia jego o różowych rąbkach? Gdzie jest kraina piękności bez skazy? kędy siedlisko ideału, którego obraz tkwi w duszy, z innych przez nią przyniesiony światów?" Nie było odpowiedzi; znać mistrz, tworząc swe arcydzieło, nie znalazł jej w sobie i rozmodlił się tylko potężnym hymnem nadziei, że znajdzie ją kędyś, tam może w innych światach, skąd wziął pierwotną, utraconą dziś, wiarę swoją, i hymn ten zakończył cichymi, rozwianymi tony, niby zawieszając go między ziemią i niebem, które wygrać miały ostatnie niedopowiedziane jego akordy... Skończyłam i drżące od wzruszenia ręce opuściłam na suknię. W salonie głuche panowało milczenie; grą moją, w której wyśpiewałam samą siebie, zdobyłam uwagę roztargnionych słuchaczy. Przez kilkanaście sekund nikt żadnego nie uczynił poruszenia; Helenka nawet stała obok mnie jak przykuta do miejsca, szepcząc tylko: — Cudownie, Wacławo, cudownie! Podniosłam oczy i przez mgłę wzruszenia, która je przysłaniała, zobaczyłam naprzeciw siebie tego pięknego, szlachetnego człowieka, którego postać i imię snuły się przede mną nieustannie jak błyskawice ogniste na tle melodii, którą wygrywać przestałam. Patrzył na mnie! Na koniec patrzył na mnie! A oczy jego, tak spokojne i niezmącone zwykle, teraz utkwione w mej twarzy ciskały iskrami i mieniły się grą wzruszeń, ruchomą a gorącą. Byłam pewna, że zrozumiał mię, że za pośrednictwem muzyki odgadł tajnie mojej istoty, pojął, iż nie byłam ustrojoną lalką. Mówiła mi o tym bladość jego wyniosłego czoła, ogień jego zwróconych ku mnie oczów, uśmiech jego ust, surowy i rzewny zarazem... Co czułam wtedy, tego już dziś ani pamięcią objąć, ani w słowa oprawić nie zdołam. Wszystkie uprzednie wzruszenia i uczucia moje zniknęły wobec tej chwili jak mary, wyśnione nocą, wobec rannego słońca. Zdawało mi się, że dotąd nie żyłam, ale śniłam tylko i że w tej chwili dopiero budziłam się do prawdziwego życia. Była to jedna z tych krótkich, jak sekunda, chwil złotych, a których wspomnienie idzie z nami aż nad brzeg mogiły, aby nam świecić jeszcze w ostatniej ciemnej godzinie. Była to jedna z tych chwil, w których dwie dusze, rozdzielone przepaścią zda się nieprzebytą, ale przeznaczone dla siebie, spotykają się na mgnienie oka i przysięgają sobie wiekuistą wierność wspomnienia... Nie spuszczając oka z mej twarzy postąpił ku mnie; jednocześnie, niezależną ode mnie siłą poruszona, podniosłam się z siedzenia i uczyniłam parę kroków ku niemu, tak jak bym chciała zejść się z nim na połowie drogi... Ale, ach! między mną i człowiekiem, ku któremu wiódł mię pociąg nieprzeparty, niewypowiedziany, stanęła żyjąca, nieprzebyta barykada, złożona z czarnych fraków i białych krawatów, które gdy tylko minęło pierwsze wrażenie, wywarte na słuchaczów, zerwały się ze wszech stron i otoczyły mię ciasnym kołem. Potoki komplementów i słów kwiecistych sypały mi się pod stopy, grady zachwyconych i płomienistych spojrzeń obsypywały mą głowę i coraz więcej ludzi tłoczyło się około mnie, i coraz większy tłum i gwar zatapiał mię swą szumiącą falą... Hrabia Witold nie próbował nawet przebijać tej żyjącej zapory i cofnął się do przyległego salonu. Na widok ten doświadczyłam takiego poczucia, jak gdybym nagle została oblaną zdrojem zimnej wody. Serce zamarło we mnie, niezmierny żal mię ogarnął. Ale w tej chwili orkiestra zahuczała kadrylem, bal zawrzał na nowo, a na balu precz z głębokimi wzruszeniami; precz z rozwagami smutnymi! Trzeba tańczyć, trzeba bawić się, trzeba słuchać komplementów i odpłacać je dowcipnymi frazesami, w których jest wszystko prócz dowcipu i sensu; trzeba uważnie tańczyć kadryla, aby każdy krok był dystyngowany i przyzwoity; trzeba chronić się zamyślenia, bo ono daje powód do komentarzy; trzeba mieć usta uśmiechnięte, bo inaczej osądzą cię, żeś dumna, albo domyśla się, żeś zakochana! Bawiłam się, tańczyłam, słuchałam komplementów, odpowiadałam na nie dowcipami, przechadzałam się w kadrylu z dystynkcją i gracją, uśmiechałam się, znajdywano mię piękną i bardziej zachwycającą niż kiedy. W mazurowej figurze postawiono na środku salonu krzesło, a ja zasiadłam na nim jak królowa otoczona poddanymi: kilkunastu młodych mężczyzn stało wkoło mnie, ze spojrzeniami w moją twarz utkwionymi, z uśmiechami na ustach, oczekując, aż podrzucę w górę szmatkę batystu, którą trzymałam w ręku. Szczęśliwy, kto ją pochwyci ! z tym tańczyć miałam! Długo czekali. Na progu salonu stał hrabia Witold i patrzył na mnie, ale już nie tym spojrzeniem, co wprzódy, tylko jakimś smutnym, zawiedzionym, takim, jakim spogląda człowiek, co sądził, że ma w ręku diament, a zobaczył, iż to było szkiełko farbowane. Ze ściśniętym sercem podrzuciłam w górę chusteczkę. Pochwycił ją pogromca serc, pan Aleksander, i z tryumfującym spojrzeniem podał mi rękę. Kiedy w mazurze pobiegłam około drzwi wiodących do sąsiedniego salonu, spojrzenie hrabiego Witolda prześliznęło się po mojej twarzy i postaci takie obojętne, tak spokojne, jakim bywa spojrzenie człowieka, co myślą przebywając gdzieś indziej machinalnie ściga lot fruwającego w pobliżu motyla. Dokończyłam mazura ze łzami, które kryłam pod powieką, a które mi paliły źrenice. Doświadczałam takiego poczucia, jak bym utraciła szczęście, którego promienne widzenie na mgnienie oka zajaśniało przede mną. O mój Boże! czyliż ludzie uwierzą w to, że młoda, piękna, ogólnie uwielbiana panna tańczyć może mazura z tłumem bolących myśli, tłoczącym się do jej uwieńczonego kwiatami czoła, z sercem zamierającym z żalu pod stanikiem z atłasu i koronek? I więcej już ani razu nie zobaczyłam hrabiego Witolda. Kiedy po skończonym mazurze zapytałam Emilki, czy go gdzie nie spostrzega, odpowiedziała mi, że odjechał. "Odjechał! — myślałam z wielką boleścią — kiedyż go więc zobaczę? może już nigdy! Zniknęło jasne widzenie, rozwiał się urok czarowny, dusze nasze spotkały się z sobą na mgnienie oka, aby się rozejść... na wieki!" Głowa mię bolała, łzy gorącą falą tłoczyły się do oczu, nie mogłam dłużej udawać, nie mogłam dłużej tańczyć i śmiać się, i słuchać komplementów; poszłam do mojej matki z prośbą, abyśmy odjechać mogły. W pół godziny potem, mimo próśb, nalegań i wyrzutów, opuściłyśmy towarzystwo. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy